


Learning Biology

by 1helluvafangirl



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Dildos, Imagination, M/M, Masterbation, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1helluvafangirl/pseuds/1helluvafangirl
Summary: Desmond Ryder is madly in love with Jaal, how could he not? But he had no idea what Angaran biology was like, but how do you ask the guy you have the hots for how his race has sex? For science?





	Learning Biology

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at smut writing. I'm not usually a writer so please be kind.

  
    Desmond shifted nervously, he loved Jaal more then he thought he could love anyone, especially an alien race from another galaxy. He wanted to take the next step and he had discussed it with Lexi, she had suggested enquiring about the angaran's reproduction process first.  
    "It would be very foolish of us to assume that it is the same as our galaxy. We don't even know what their genitalia looks like." she'd stated matter-of-factly. This wasn't something Desmond had experience with, he wasn't sure how to ask such a thing.  
    "J-Jaal?" he stuttered. The pink alien with the disarmingly blue eyes turned and the pathfinder froze. What was it about him that had him at a lost for words about anything?   
    "What can i do for you?" That slight smile and Ryder's knees weakened.  
    "I, uh..." his voice cracked, this is going well. "I was wondering if i could ask you." he tried to clear his voice in hopes he didn't sound like a tween trying to ask the cheerleader captain to the school dance. "About your biology."  
    Jaal blinked slowly and his lips curled a bit at the corner. "Anything in particular that you wish to ask about?" He knew! He knew what he was after!  
    "Uh, the, uh...." more uncomfortable shifting. "The reproductive part." Ryder could feel his cheeks getting hot. He could have made that seductive, he could have tried flirting with that line, but no, he's a 12 year boy who just found a nudey magazine. This was a terrible idea, he should just leave, why did people think he was a good pathfinder?!  
    "An excellent question. I have been learning about your reproductive process, and have come to find they are practically opposites."  
    "Really? How so?" Jaal motioned to the nearby chairs for them to sit, he planned to discuss this properly and as scientifically as he could, but truth be told he, too, wanted to explore the process in practice.  
    "In your biology, the female carries the egg and the male deposits the genetic materials to fertilize the egg, which grows into a fully formed baby, delivered through live birth." Ryder nodded. "Angarans, on the other hand, do not carry live birth. The males carry the eggs which are deposited into the female, and the female carry the genetic material to fertilize the eggs, which are then incubated in her womb until they are ready to hatch."  
    "Do you only mate for procreation or for pleasure too? Is it always fertilization or is it like a menstruation cycle?" Suddenly it wasn't embarassing, it was a scientific discussion with another race. "I'd like to think you'd taken a physical interest in me, which would imply there is homosexual behaviour, how does your reproductive process apply to homosexual intercourse?" At seeing Ryder's curiosity, Jaal's eyes lit up, to have such an intellectual conversation with an alien was exciting.  
    "It is a cycle, males only produce eggs at certain times of the year. However, if they are not relieved from them it can become very uncomfortable and even painful. They do not necessarily need to be fertilized but they do need to be deposited somehow. Should it be with another male they eggs will be duds and will only grow to a certain size, much smaller then the fertilized eggs, and eventually will be laid." Desmonds eyes widened at the thought, his pants felt tighter and he wasn't sure why. Was the idea of being filled with eggs turning him on? He'd never even considered such a thing so maybe?   
    "So..." He tried to find the right question to ask. "How big do the fertilized eggs grow to?" Good, start with that, maybe he won't be suspicious. Jaal thought for a moment before looking around for something to compare. He grabs one of the fruits they'd gathered from Aya, it was about the size of a softball.  
    "When they are laid, the eggs themselves are quite soft, which does make it easier for female to lay, but it is still strenuous." Jaal added quickly when he saw Ryder's eyebrows jump up to his forehead.  
    "And unfertilized?"  
    "About half the size." That would still be a struggle if he was not prepared.   
    "And uh..." he swallowed. "About how many eggs are usually in a clutch?"  
    "Unfertilzed, between 16 to 24, depending on the male's virility." Jaal said with the slightest of chuckles as he watched Ryder shudder slightly. That was alot of eggs. Wait, was he actually considering this?! What the hell was wrong with him? The idea of being pumped full of eggs and watching as they swelled inside him. The thought was too much, he was hard as a rock, he needed to take care of it.  
    "Wow, this was fascinating, Jaal. Thank you, and I'm sorry I was so childish about it earlier." Desmond tried so hard to sound as though it was purely intellectual and he wasn't about to go rub one out in his quarters.  
    "The pleasure was mine, Ryder. I'm glad we had this discussion." His voice sweet and gentle as he stood to take his leave. "I hope we continue our discussions another time." He said before wandering off. Ryder quickly bolted to his quarters.  
    Luckily the ship was not that big and the kitchen was so close to his room that he didn't try to hide his tented pants while waiting for the door to open.  
    "SAM, lock the door. If anyone needs me I am unavailable until further notice." He growled as he furious unbuttoned his pants, freeing this throbbing erection. Why was he so turned on? He climbed onto his bed and reached for the beside table, he's only intended the lotion, but paused when he saw his dildo. No, he didn't have time for that, he just needed to get off and he would be fine.  
    With a generous dollop in his hand, Desmond quickly stroked himself, moaning at the touch. He closed his eyes as his other hand massaged his aching balls. He was so horny that he was sure this wouldn't take long. He moved smoothly along his whole shaft, teasing his head and slit with his thumb. He was close, his motions became more frantic, as did his moaning. Almost there, a little more, he stroked faster, bucking his hips, thrusting into his hand. His breath hitched and stars burst behind his eyelids as he came. Ropes of semen shot up further then he'd ever done before, even into his open mouth, but he didn't care, he was so lost to the orgasm.  
    Finally as his body relaxed and the stream stopped, his chest heaved as he panted. That was one of the best orgasms he'd ever had. But at the same time he didn't feel satisfied. He looked down, his cock was still hard. His eyes fell to the bedside table.  
    With a huff, he snatched the dildo and bottle of lube from the drawer, before yanking down his pants and kicking them off. It was a decent sized dildo, 9 inches with balls and a suction cup, but first he needed to prepare for that. Fingers slick with lube rubbed and massaged his asshole, he relaxed almost immediately and his fingers slipped into his hole. He wanted it, he wanted it so bad, a few moments of finger fucking himself and he wanted more. he rolled off the bed and suctioned the dildo to the floor. He positioned the lubed up tip against his hole and began easing himself onto it. A long deep moan escaped from within him as Desmond was stretched deeper and deeper as he sank onto the cock.   
    After what felt like forever his balls sat flush against the fake balls of the dildo, the whole cock buried inside him. Desmond unconsciously touched his stomach, sure that he would feel the tip through his skin. He relished in the feeling for a moment before lifting himself up till the tip was all that was inside him, then slamming back down.   
    He bounced on the dildo faster and faster, he closed his eyes and imagined it was Jaal he was riding. Of course he didn't know what Jaal's dick looked like, but at the moment he didn't care, he was lost in his imagination. He imagined his strong hands gripping his thighs, guiding his hips onto his thick cock. Desmond's hand frantically stroked his cock and he moaned like a slut, he was close again. He slammed himself down harder and faster before he finally buried it in him to the hilt as he came again, harder then last time, he practically screamed at the pleasure.  
    But his imagination wasn't done. He imagined as he came that Jaal came inside him, that he could feel the tiny lumps being pumped into him. His hand moved to his stomach as he imagined feeling the lumps growing inside him, imagined his belly swelling, getting bigger and bigger till he looked heavily pregnant. Although he would have no idea what that could even feel like, the very thought sent him over the edge for the third time.   
    Desmond shakily leaned forward onto his hands and knees, letting the dildo slid out of his twitching asshole. He was so worn out from all that the he wiped up his mess then climbed up into bed and passed out.


End file.
